1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-function shower head that provides three water flower levels in response to three watering modes to obtain low-flow and strong water flower, hence a water saving and strong flowing purpose of the shower head is achieved.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional multi-function shower heads, such as a wall type shower head, include a spherical knob to be connected to a water feeding pipe so that a user can adjust a watering angle based on requirement.
The above-mentioned shower head has level adjusting function so that water flows through different level of an inlet, an external passageway, chambers, and outlets to generate water flowers in different watering modes, such as jetted, massaged, sprayed, and fogged water flowers.
The conventional multi-function shower heads includes a standard flow controlling valve installed in the spherical knob to control the flow amount at 2.5 GPM/min, however such a sole standard flow amount can not satisfy environmental friendly purpose.
As the flow amount of the standard flow controlling valve is less then 1.5 GPM/min, the sprayed water flower is too small to generate strong water flower.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.